Stuck in the Game
by Alytimae
Summary: Percy is playing the Game once again. After partnering up, he realizes one thing: he's not bttling the Noise. He's fighting Greek myths and his nemesis, Kronos. He can only hope Luke is having better luck than himself.
1. Day 1

**Okay. Here's the opener to the sequel to 'This isn't the Underworld'. If you haven't figured it out, this takes place in Shibuya. Note that this is improvised. I don't claim ownership of TWEWY or PJO.**

~Shibuya~ RG

Eri was walking by 104, thinking of her best friend, Shiki Misaki. Shiki had disappeared five days before, not returning her calls or showing up at school. Eri was concerned, too much so, seeing as she didn't hear the screams resonating around her. When she finally, it was already too late. Tires squealed in an attempt to stop. It made impact with her torso. Eri had died before she hit the ground.

~Shibuya~ Udagawa Backstreets

The group of Players had assembled around CAT's grim reaper mural. There were five of them: Alice Tsunakio (a seven year old who carried around a stuffed white bear for comfort), Kyo Musiozuki (a complete idiot that was filled with optimism and loyalty), Shiki Misaki (a brunette ex-player who carried around her stuffed cat, Mr. Mew), Luke Castellan (demigod son of Hermes who died in New York and won the Game), and Neku Sakuraba (antisocial Composer of Shibuya, ex-player and proxy).

"Everyone ready?" Neku asked. The group nodded. They then walked through the portal (mural) and into New York.

~Day 1~

Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, groaned as he awoke in the middle of the Scramble. Wincing, he clambered to his feet. He sighed. He needed to win this Game.

'Beep beep!'

_Get to 104_

_You have 60 minutes_

_Fail and Face Erasure_

_-The Reapers-_

"Yo, kid!" The demigod turned. He was shocked when he saw a familiar pinkette and ginger not far behind him.

"Get moving. There's only one other Player. We're having problem with someone-what's his name?" Uzuki asked, flustered. Whoever it was causing her some problems.

"Kronos," Lollipop supplied. Percy's eyes widened at this.

"Get moving already!" the pinkette yelled. "The Composer specially picked your partner! Hurry and get to the Hachiko Statue!" Percy didn't need to be told twice. He spun on his heal and booked for the statue.

"Damn, they're here already!" Uzuki cried, lunging forward. Two women appeared. They both held spears and were dressed in bronze armor. The only thing odd was where their legs should be were two snake tails. They hissed viciously at the Reapers.

"Get ready, Pinky."

~Shibuya~ Hachiko Statue

Eri awoke next to Hachiko Statue confused and disorientated. She had tried to talk to people, but they completely ignored her. It was like she was invisible. Eri sighed before sitting next to Hachiko.

She placed her hand on the Statue and wished, "I wish there was someone here to help me. What's going on with this place?"

"Rawwrrrrr!" Shiki looked up and found herself face to face with a giant, black dog. It had teeth the size of Frisbees showing as it barred it fangs.

"Ummm… Nice Doggy?" Eri whimpered.

"Hey! You! Eri!" The girl turned and came face to face with the boy from the Café where she had last saw Shiki.

"You!"

"Form a pact with me!" Percy cried, thanking the Gods he god Eri's name right.

"What?" Eri was confused. What was a pact?

"It's the only way we can survive. The only way we can live again!" Memories of the crash assaulted Eri. Shocked, she feebly said "Yes..." The two were surrounded by a pink light. They opened their eyes in sync.

"Get ready Eri!"

"For what?"

"Check your pockets for pins! They'll allow you to fight!" They were then locked in battle. Percy pulled out Riptide as Eri checked her pockets. Two pins were in her pockets. On was black with a graffiti skull. The other was gold with a dove on it.

The dog charged at Eri. In panic, she raised the pin. It began to shine. A giant white bird made completely of light appeared. Before the hound could react, it dissolved into dust. Eri was in shock.

"Those weren't Noise." The boy appeared next to Eri.

"What was that? What's going on? Who are you?"

Percy chuckled. "Percy Jackson. I'll answer things later. For now, let's get to 104." Eri nodded, not wanting to be attacked again. She wished there was someone else was there. She always felt at ease with them around. Strangely, Eri couldn't put a name or face to the person. While Eri was thinking, she hadn't realized they'd reached 104.

"-ri, Eri, Eri?" Eri snapped out of her revere when she realized Percy was calling to her.

"Y-y-y-yes?"

"You wanted answers?" Eri nodded.

"You're in the Reaper's Game…." Percy continued to explain what he knew to her.

~End of Day 1~

**OK. What do you think? I'm working on the New York story right now. I wanted at least one story up before posting Day 7 of this one's prequel. Sorry it was kind of vague.**


	2. Day 2

**Ack! Sorry! I've had horrid writer's block! Here's Day Two!**

~UG~ DGP

The DGP was always known to be the Reaper's hang out when looking for a break. Today, however, had the current Reapers uneasy. Not only were the Noise gone and replaced with monsters, they were relying on a sixteen year old demigod, fighting a titan who controls time, and sharing a room with this week's GMs- yes plural.

THEY were twins; both had bright crimson hair and amber eyes. The one on the left was a girl. She wore a white tank top under a black vest and tie. Black shorts and striped tights decked her slim legs. Combat boots laced up her ankles. Chains hung from belt loops and were fastened to safety pins in random locations. The other, was a guy. His hair was short and wavy and held a pair of sunglasses. He wore ripped black jeans and a baggy, paint splattered shirt. Converse covered his feet. The girl was smiling maliciously while her brother smirked lazily; making the other Reapers slink away from the conniving duo.

Kariya watched them, thinking one thing. _'Watch yourself, Percy. Kronos might not be your only enemy.'_

~UG~ Scramble Crossing

Percy was accustomed to weird, odd, and freaky dreams. He was not, however, used to waking with an odd feeling. He couldn't quite place it. He knew he had not dreamed. He knew he was in the Scramble yet again based off the surroundings. Yet, there were no people in the streets. It was eerily quiet. Percy glanced to his left, spotting Eri.

"Have a nice nap?" said pinkette asks. Percy nods. She giggles.

"Like the new look? It's way better than the rags you were wearing earlier." Percy, confused, glances down. His normal jeans were replaced with sliming grey jeans. An orange shirt could be glimpsed under a black unzipped sweater. Percy's pins were fastened to the sweater. His feet were clad in converse. His camp necklace remained. Percy was astonished at the new outfit, but was distracted by one thought:

"_When did I change?"_ Percy wisely thought that he was better off not knowing. Nonetheless, Percy felt appalled.

Their phones then went off, signaling the new mission and the end of Percy's somewhat disturbed train of thought.

_They're Gone, Gone!_

_Move Right Along!_

_A New World Awaits!_

_Danger Seeks Its Place!_

_A Monster, Dark in Value_

_With Music in High Desire!_

_You Have 20 minutes_

_Better Hurry Up~_

Percy paled. They had only twenty minutes! It was insane. Despite having played the game once before, he still barely knew his way through the labyrinth dubbed Shibuya. Eri also ogled her phone.

"They're kidding right?" she asked somewhat doubtful.

Percy stared straight at her. "Nope. Any ideas?" Percy had a pretty good idea that they were supposed to defeat a monster, but he, being clueless instinctual Percy, was lost beyond that.

Eri wrinkled her nose. "We're obviously supposed to go to Towa Records, but when fighting a monster, I don't real-"

Percy darkly cut her off with a "Lead us Tower Records or you face never seeing your friends again." Eri's mouth snapped shut, glaring at Percy. Abruptly, she turned on her heel and stomped in the desired direction. The Demigod rolled his eyes.

'_Gods…'_ he scoffed. _'If she doesn't belong in the Aphrodite cabin, I don't know who does.'_ Eri moped on ahead, expressing her irritation at Percy with an upturned nose. The demigod scowled at the Shibuya drama queen.

"Look, Eri, I'm sorry, ok? We only have twenty minutes or we face Erasure."

Eri scoffed. "Erasure sounds good to me. Then I don't need to play this stupid Game!"

"You don't get it!" Percy cried in fury. "Erasure isn't like 'Game Over' in your average video game! When you're Erased, your existence is gone! Eri will cease to exist! No more hanging out with friends, being with your family, or living your dreams! You're nothing."

Eri stopped, staring at the ground in silence. She stood there for what seemed like hours before looking back ahead and started walking.

"I have this friend named Shiki. She's this really sweet girl who carries this stuffed cat around. Like me, she wants to be a fashion designer. A few years ago, I told her she'd never make it. I upset her; we didn't talk for weeks. They were the loneliest weeks of my life. Finally, I apologized; she just smiled and said 'I already knew. You're forgiven.'"

Eri paused. "I never understood why she forgave me or how she knew. She kept saying 'I met someone who didn't understand friendship. He trusted no one, but he's the one who showed me what it means to be a true friend.' She's been with me ever since."

She turned toward Percy. "I need to prove to her Percy! I need to show her I can be a true friend! I need to."

"I understand," Percy nodded. The need to please his father had always been a part of him, though Eri was definitely not trying to please a godly relative; he could relate.

Eri sighed. "Towa Record is just up ahead, Percy. Are you sure we can do this?"

Percy nodded with mass amounts of determination. "Yes. Eri, we can do this." He turned approaching a Reaper in red hoodie that guarded a gate to his desired location. Eri timidly followed after him, obviously put down from their previous argument.

"….Defeat all enemies in the area to gain entrance."

Eri and Percy suddenly found themselves locked in battle as a Hellhound appeared before them. It barked loudly before tackling Percy to the ground, trapping him beneath its colossus paws. Percy gripped his Riptide pin and swung hard at the beast. It yelped, jumping out of the way and made its way to Eri. She was quicker however, already activating her dove pin and vanquishing the beast into a shower of dust.

"…Gate cleared…"

The two we about to step through when a familiar voice called out, "Yo!"

The two turned. Percy grinned as he saw Beat in his skull beanie and white tank top wave. By his side was Rhyme in her orange sweater and overalls.

"Percy, it's good to see you again," Rhyme greeted.

"Same can be said about you two. What are you even doing here?"

"You mean that prick didn't tell you?" Beat drawled loudly. "We're here to assist you. We've played before Percy. We still have our pins." Rhyme nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me," Eri called, annoyance clear in her voice. "But who are you?"

"I'm Rhyme," the girl announced before motioning to her brother. "And that's Beat. It's good to finally meet you, Eri."

The pinkette blinked. "How did…"

"BBBWWAAAHHHH! You mean that's Eri!?" Beat bleated in shock. Rhyme gave him a pointed look that said _'Are you kidding me'._

"Do I know you?"

Rhyme smiled up at her. "We're friends of Shiki's. She mentions you a lot."

Eri blushed, looking down shamefully.

"We should get going," Beat suggested seriously. "There's not a lot of time left." The duo looked down and realized that there were only seven more minutes on the timer. The duo nodded marching forward to Tower Records.

Everything was seemingly normal in the area. The people were out and about, living their carefree lives. Eri looked around worriedly.

"We didn't get it wrong, did we?"

"No," Rhyme said looking up. The three others looked up and saw a larger than average scorpion on the wall of the tower, staring down at them. The group paled as it hissed, jeering its tale in their direction. It jumped landing in front of them bringing its stinger down on Beat.

Beat blocked the assailing limb with his skateboard, its venomous stinger caught in the thin wood between his feet.

"BWWWAAAAAAHHHHH!" he cried, as it whipped its appendage back and forth, trying to free itself of the board. Needless to say, Beat clung to the board for dear life-er-unlife.

Percy charged, seeing its momentary distraction as an opening. However, it simply hissed, snapping at him with its jaws. Assuming he couldn't get lose, he pulled his blue eardrop pin ad repeatedly shot bubbles into its mouth. Unbeknownst to the demigod, Eri was bathing the creature in intense light every time he shot the scorpion with a bubble.

Percy blinked in shock as he heard the ringing of his sync pin, signaling its activation. It was no longer its bleak white color; instead it was silver with a bronze teardrop on it.

"Eri!" he called.

"I'm with you!"

Bronze liquid circled the duo briefly before attaching itself to the scorpion. The quartet (minus Beat) stared in awe as the liquid solidified. After a few minutes, it crumbled, leaving behind gold and bronze dust.

Beat fell to the ground with an 'oof' before asking "What the heck was that thing?"

"Pit scorpion," Percy answered immediately. "They live in the Underworld. Can kill anything in less than a minute."

Beat was about to retort when a voice interrupted him.

"Good work," it giggled.

Percy groaned. Beat scowled irritably. Their two female companions looked at them in confusion, even though Percy was confused as well. He'd seen the giggling person become Erased in front of him, after all.

"Hello Percy, Eri, Beat, Rhyme."

Percy turned and greeted the silverette and his companion. "Hello Joshua, Mr. H."

"Yo! Mr. H!" The Producer waved in return.

"Hello Mr. H," Rhyme smiled. "Joshua."

"Hey, you two hang out at WildKat Café!" Eri gasped. Mr. H rubbed his neck.

"I am the owner…"

"Why so solemn?" Rhyme asked, picking up on their serious expressions.

Joshua was the one to answer. "Two of the Higher Ups are coming. They're going to screw with everything. Fair warning; don't piss them off if you like your existence."

Mr. H continued. "I'd worry more about the GMs if I were you lot. They're vicious and cruel. I get the feeling they won't play by J's rules."

The Composer sighed. "Which means I have to dispose of them. Hmmm… Since Neku played, I seem to have lost quite a few Reapers."

"That was your fault J."

"Maybe you wouldn't have if you weren't so insane, yo!"

"The point is, watch your backs. Kronos won't be your only enemy."

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Percy asked.

Joshua looked at him, his usual smug expression nowhere to be seen.

"I have an idea. You will not go after him, not until Day 7. You need to build your strength and trust in your Partner. I want him gone, Percy. Your defeat is not an option."

He then turned, disappearing into the crowd. Mr. H sighed.

"J's stressed. With Neku in New York, Shibuya's music is a little on the chaotic side. Not to mention, he's cranky with Kronos for messing with his Game. Don't disappoint Percy," Mr. H thought aloud, tossing two pins at Eri.

"Use them well Eri. J is putting a lot of faith in you. You are the only Player who entered this Game. J pulled a lot of strings to allow Beat and Rhyme to compete while they're still alive." The Producer then left, trailing after the Composer.

"Wait!" Percy called. Mr. H paused. "How did Joshua…"

"Percy," Mr. H turned to him. "J, like Phones, is more than he seems. Maybe, one day, you'll understand their purposes." He then continued after Josh.

Slowly, Eri looked down into her hand. There were two pins. The first was light pink with a needle and thread graffiti onto it. The second was black with a gold heart on it.

She finally realized her purpose: _'Save the city I love.'_

"Beat," she called. "Did Shiki Play?"

Beat gazed at her, fidgeting uneasily.

"I need to know. She was different after she disappeared for those few weeks. Did she or did she not Play?!"

"She played. And she won. She never stopped thinking about you ya know."

Eri nodded, tears leaking silently down her face.

'_Shiki, I promise you, I'll make everything right."_

~End Day 2~


	3. Day 3

~Roof of 104~

Joshua Kiryu stood on the edge of the shopping center looking down at the civilians below. His form was obscured by the silver light of his Composer form. Sanae Hanekoma stood a little ways off, watching the Composer with mix of concern and fatigue.

The Angels were coming and they were going to make what was happening so much more difficult. Two blinding white lights suddenly flashed down from the heavens above. In a blink of an eye, though, the lights were replaced with two humanoid figures.

The first was a woman with long bleach blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Her skin was so pale it almost blended in with her white blouse. Black jeans clung to her legs. Her expression was one of smug satisfaction.

The second was a man with coppery brown hair spiking off in every direction. Dark chocolate eyes were half-hidden behind sunglasses. He wore a white button up shirt with black trousers. His expression and posture revealed stoic indifference.

"Welcome to Shibuya," Sanae greeted cautiously. "I'm the Producer, Sanae Hanekoma."

The blonde giggled. "Oh? So you sent the message. To be honest, we can't help you Sanae."

"Anna," her companion reprimanded in a smooth baritone.

"What? It's the truth! I don't see we get stuck cleaning up these _Reapers' _messes, Blake!" She sneered.

"Anna, we may not be able to help directly, but we can help none the less."

"Well, maybe if the Reapers weren't so sloppy-"

"None of the Reapers in my command tied the two cities together. Don't you dare blame them," Joshua hissed. Icy fury could be seen in his distorted violet eyes. "The only ones who can be held responsible are Sho Minamoto, my ex-Reaper, and Kronos, the meddling Titan. Understand?"

Blake nodded, while Anna muttered under her breath, glaring at the Composer.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Composer."

"What a pleasure indeed. It's not like you could've stopped this catastrophe or anything."

"Anna," Blake hissed warningly at her sarcastic comment. Joshua glared. Sanae stared at them. He could tell Anna would bring nothing but trouble to the Game and place even more strain on Joshua. Blake, however, worried Sanae to a different extent. Blake could easily take someone out with either his words or strength. Where Anna was all talk, Blake could back his words with equal brawn.

"Let's get something straight Anna," Joshua sneered. "You can insult me all you want but I can guarantee that both my subordinates and myself with not obey you, especially with that superior attitude of yours."

Sanae snorted at this. Joshua often would mask his real personality with one of an arrogant selfish brat.

"All I ask is that you don't hurt _my_ city, _my_ Reapers, or _my Players._ You so much as lay a finger on anyone of my people or Players and I'll make you wish for Erasure. Same goes for trying to meddle with _my_ Game," The Composer continued coldly, glaring pointedly at Anna.

"Understood," Blake answered, the hints of a smile appearing on his tanned face. The two angels then vanished, travelling to the world below.

Joshua then dropped the Composer get up, opting for his teenage form.

"J, not that I dislike or disagree with what you said back there, but maybe you should rest, call Neku, or come over. You're exhausted, understandably so. Shibuya needs her Composer at full strength right now."

Joshua sighed. "You're right, Sanae. Just keep an eye on them for me. I don't want them meddling too much, not with my Game on such high stakes."

"Will do. See ya around."

"Thank you." With that, the two deities disappeared, vanishing into the streets below.

~WildKat Café~

It was needless to say the Sanae Hanekoma was an extraordinary man with many talents. However, not many knew of his status in the other Planes. Mr. H had lived for millennia, always watching, protecting those in his care. Through those years of experience, if there was one thing he learned, it was reading people.

To the Producer, it was obvious that the Composer was exhausted in more ways than one. There were dark bags under his eyes that would soon resemble bruises. His shoulders sagged under an invisible force. His hair was more wild than usual and his violet eyes were now glassy. He began to become clumsy, often tripping over his own feet. He was often gazing unseeingly into the distance in a trance. Joshua Kiryu was not well and was continuing this spiral of exhaustion. His mask was already starting to slip.

Sanae sighed, running his hand through his ebony hair. If Joshua didn't get the rest he needed soon, everything was going to collapse. Shibuya was already weakened without her Conductor, doubling the duties the Composer needed to handle. With Kronos' army of vile creatures in the UG didn't help either.

Sanae lazily flipped open his phone, punching in a series of numbers before putting it to his ear.

"_Hello? Mr. H?"_

"Do you think you could…"

~Shibuya~ Hachiko Statue

Percy groaned as consciousness stumbled into awareness. He was vaguely aware of his surroundings until a sharp kick was delivered to his unprotected side.

"Wake up!" Percy groaned again at the familiar voice. He vaguely registered Eri's yelp in response to another kick.

"What do you want, Pinky?" Percy asked drowsily, sitting up. The Reaper growled.

"Calm down, all of you," Kariya commanded lazily, sucking on the candy he favored. Uzuki 'hmph'ed childishly, turning away with an upturned nose. Percy glared at her with irritation and slight anger. Eri stood nervously, unsure of how to react.

Kariya sighed. "We came baring warning."

"From?" the Demigod asked.

"The Producer sent us. Apparently, the Higher Plane sent down officials to help solve the problem," Uzuki responded irritably in a hushed tone.

"Apparently, he doesn't think they'll do any good," Kariya commented in a light serious tone.

"So?" Eri asked, confused. "And what's the Higher Plane?"

Uzuki scowled. "Why do you think this place is called the 'UG' or Underground? You're on one of the Lower Planes right now. The Game takes place here. However, those upstairs have ultimate authority."

"Like what?" Both Reapers shook their heads.

"Watch out for them. They're nothing but trouble," Kariya warned. "Same with the GMs."

Percy sputtered. "Wait, GMs! As in plural?" The Reapers said nothing.

"Watch yourself Percy," Kariya offered, before disappearing into the crowd. Uzuki soon followed. Eri and Percy glanced at each other apprehensively.

"We should get today over with as quickly as possible," Percy proposed. Eri nodded in agreement.

Two cell phones suddenly chirped.

_Hello You Two!~_

_Lovely to Make Your Acquaintance!~_

_Now Here's a Lovely Little Task for You!_

_Ramen! Ramen!_

_Nothing Better Than a Bowl of Ramen!_

_What Seeks It Though is Dark and Dire!_

_Defeat It or Face Erasure_

_You have 30 Minutes_

_Have Fun!~_

The duo winced as the timer was burned onto their hands. Percy could almost hear the child-like glee in the non-existent voice in the back of his mind. Oh perhaps he had finally gone mental, though, he had his doubts about that. Now, if only he knew where to get Ramen; he didn't think the Reapers meant a department store where you could buy packages of Ramen in bulk.

A flash of pink walked in front of Percy and started in the crowd.

"Eri!" The pinkette paused and stared at the demigod with an agitated expression.

"Where are you-"

"Shiki always mentioned this Ramen place in Dogenzaka. If I had to guess, I'd say that's where we find our beast." Percy could only nod with a dumb-founded look on his face. Eri just rolled her eyes and resumed to weave through the crowded streets surrounding the infamous statue.

Percy instantly knew something was off when no monsters attacked them on their way to the Ramen Shop of Dogenzaka. By the time the Partners reached Dogenzaka, they were tense and apprehensive, jumping when people brushed past them.

Eri glanced around. "Where is it?" Percy shook his head, his ADHD heightening his senses to prepare for battle. A roar seemed to shatter the air around them, causing the duo to glance up. A serpent-like creature had wrapped itself around a nearby building. Bronze scales covered its body. Its open mouth revealed point yellowed teeth. And finally, vicious gold eyes that could paralyze all enemies with a single glance stared at them with murderous intent.

Percy's eyes widened as he stared up at the beast, grasping desperately at his pins. "…Drakon," he whispered.

The demigod wasted no time in attacking the beast with his water droplet pin. The Drakon, in return, began breathing fire at the Players. Eri tackled Percy to the ground just in time to avoid the flame. Percy nodded in thanks before taking the offensive yet again. Eri, in return, grasped her pink, needle-and-thread pin. A thread made of steel impaled the beast, causing it to scream in agony. Percy then leapt at the beast and stabbed riptide into the injury the steel wire had made.

The creature writhed, lashing out at buildings and people who were unaware of the ongoing struggle. It was then when a bright light slashed at the Drakon, beheading it in one fateful sweep. The serpent exploded into gold dust, raining down on unsuspecting citizens, covering the street itself.

"How dull," came a snobbish, bored voice. The Players turned to see a woman in with white-blonde hair staring at the scene in distaste. "Honestly, can't the Composer keep all this vermin controlled? I mean, it's just too easy to take them down."

"You forget, these creatures are not creations of the Composer. They do harm to the city and the Composer by extension," a soothing but equally bored tone responded. There was a man who appeared nearby with coppery-brown hair that spiked in all directions. He then turned to stare at the Players.

"You are of New York. State your business."

"I'm a Player. I entered the Game last week." The man nodded. The blonde, however, was another story entirely. She seethed at her partner.

"You can't be serious! Blake, he is vermin in Shibuya! A virus! Shibuya itself rejects his presence, his song!"

Blake turned to her with the same bored expression. "Our job is to repair Shibuya." He glanced at the Players. "Right now, he is trying to help, and clearly understands the danger here. Unless you want the Composer on your hide, I wouldn't touch them, Anna."

"But Blake!" The man's stoic gaze turned into an all out glare.

"Enough Anna. Know your place! We are guest. Now respect our host's wishes." He turned away and began to dissolve into the crowd. Anna growled.

"If you won't do anything, I will!" She raised her hand, collecting energy in it.

"Enough!" The world froze, just like a computer screen would. Joshua Kiryu stood to the side, fury radiated off his sickly form in waves. "I told you to leave my city, my Reapers, and _my Players ALONE!_ That was all I asked. Now leave! You no longer have any business here."

The woman cackled. "As if you have any control over me, Composer. This _boy_ is only causing harm to Shibuya. I am obligated to Erase any and all threats to Shibuya."

"Percy is not a threat!" the Composer growled. "I trust him more than I trust either of you! So far, he has done nothing to harm Shibuya!"

Blake came forward slowly. "Enough, Anna. We should continue our duties else ware for the moment."

"I can't accept that! He is a threat!"

Joshua's eyes burned with rage. "Leave them be!"

Blake sighed. Anna continued to collect energy, preparing to Erase the Demigod.

"Enough," Mr. Hanekoma quietly commanded. "Anna and Blake of the Higher Plane, your invitation has been revoked. You must leave Shibuya at once." The café owner's voice was colder than Percy had ever heard it. His eyes held disappointment and frigid fury. Anna glared but disappeared in a flash of white light.

"I apologize on the behalf of the Higher Plane. We truly couldn't help Shibuya." Blake then followed Anna to the Higher Plane in a flash of light.

Mr. H sighed.

Joshua's shoulders sagged, as if an invisible weight had been removed.

"Joshua?" Percy asked, now that the trouble had gone. The silverette turned to him and smiled weakly. He passed out soon after.

Percy swore that even in the RG they could hear the UG calling "Joshua" all variations.

~End Day 3~

**A little scatter brained plot. A lot going on in this chapter and it's late at night after an intensive swim practice. I'm fried.**


End file.
